Nutella! Te voila!
by DarkMimi
Summary: [Fic Complète et Corrigée] Encore un gros délire...


**

* * *

**

Nutella, te voilà !

Série : Hunter X Hunter

Auteur : DarkMimi -+-Perverse Sérieuse…Sérieusement Perverse-+-

Bêta lectrice : RedLylie

Genre : OOC, Délire, écrit en 10 minutes sur un forum

Commentaires : Aujourd'hui, j'ai fini mon pot de Nutella, ma mère n'a pas voulu m'en racheter un autre alors je me défoule en écrivant un fic complètement débile.

Promis, je le ferais plus !!

* * *

Gon, Kirua, Léolio et Kurapika se baladent tranquillement dans la forêt quand soudain…

…

Oh !! Miracle !! Que trouvent-ils ????

…

Un énorme pot de Nutella de 2 kg 500 comme ils en font en Amérique. Et à partir de ce moment fatidique l'auteur décline toute responsabilité…

Gon : « Chouette, chouette chouette !!! Z'Adoreheuuu le Nutella !!!! »

Kirua : « Hibou, hibou, hibou !!! Le Nutella c'est trop boooooooonnnnnnn !!! »

Léolio: « Rouge-gorge, rouge-gorge, rouge-gorge!!!! Z'aimeuh le Nutella!!!!! »

Kurapika: « Y me fatiguent… »

Gon et Kirua, après avoir attaché Léolio à un arbre pour pas qu'il pique tout le Nutella (manquerait plus que ça !!!), se ruent vers le gros pot.

Mais soudain…

…

Ils sont stoppés net ! Ils reçoivent…un gros truc collant et gluant en pleine poire.

Gon : « Aieheu !!!! Sniff, ça fait malllllll !! »

Kirua : « On était si près du but !! TT » (nda : je précise que le but est le pot de Nutella).

Une grande asperge sort alors de derrière le pot de Nutella.

Gon : « Oh !! C'est mazique !!!!!! »

Hisoka : « Normal, je suis le plus grand et le plus bô des magiciens !! Surtout le plus beau d'ailleurs.»

Kirua : « Mais… kestuféla ? »

Hisoka : « Je surveille mon pot de Nutella bien sur ! »

Gon : « Ohhh…Alors il est à toi le pot de Nutella ?Beuuuuuuuhhhh TT»

Hisoka : « Héhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé (il reprend son souffle). Vi, c'est na moi !!!!! »

Kirua : « Grrrr, on va po se laisser faire comme ça !! Allez Gon, on va lui foutre la pâtée et le pot de Nutella sera à nous !! Niarck niarck niarck !!!!!!!!! »

Gon : « Nan, z'veux pas ! »

Kirua : « Maiiiiiis heuuuuu !! Arrête !! Pourquoi tu veux jamais faire ce que je veuuuuux??? »

Gon : « z'veux pas c'est tout, ze boude ! »

Kirua: « -- ;;; !! »

Hisoka: « Bah boude pas!! Allez, viens, je veux bien partager mon pot avec toi » Sans arrière pensée bien sûr…on y croit.

Gon: « oh !! merki !! t'es zentil toi!! »

Kirua: « Bah????? Et moi??? »

Hisoka : « Toi, t'es pas invité, j'taime po !! »

Kirua : « Ouiiiiiiinnn !! Gon fait quelque chose !! »

Gon : « Hein ? Oh… Désolé mais je ne veux pas mettre 'Soka-chan en colère…et puis ça en fera plus pour nous hihi »

Kirua : « Snnifffffff!! T'es méssant !! J'chuis plus ton copain !! »

Gon : « Oui oui, c'est ça, on lui dira… »

Hisoka : « C'est fou ce que tu peux être teigneux parfois !»

Gon : « Que veux tu, quand c'est pour du Nutella, je suis prêt à tout sacrifier !»

Kirua s'en va pleurer dans les bras de Kurapika.

Kurapika ne sait pas comment faire pour se débarrasser de ce gros pot de colle aux cheveux blanc et se met lui aussi à pleurer de frustration.

Léolio est toujours attaché à l'arbre mais le hic, c'est que Kirua et Gon on un peu trop serré le nœud et il est en train d'étouffer.

Pendant ce temps, Gon et Hisoka sont en train de se goinfrer de Nutella.

Gon : « miam...Bah ? miam...Léolio?...goinfre...Pourquoi t'es tout bleu ?miam miam miam »

Et c'est ainsi que ce termine la fabuleuse histoire du pot de nutella à Hisoka qu'il faut pas toucher à moins de s'appeler Gon ou alors on meurt étouffé, attaché à un arbre ou encore on meurt toujours étouffé mais cette fois ci par un gros truc gluant qui s'appelle Kirua ou alors on meurt étouffé par étranglement par un Kurapika qui en a plus qu'assez mais même si on réussit à bouffer tout le pot de Nutella on meurt quand même étouffé car on a trop mangé de Nutella.

The End

Darkie : Je sais pas comment vous dire ça…Le manque de Nutella est dangereux pour la santé mentale

Hisoka : Et pour la qualité des fics…

RedLylie : Tout à fait d'accord !

Darkie : Oui bon bah ça va --


End file.
